Improvement is desired in the manufacture of fishing lures.
The disclosure advantageously provides a new configuration for a fishing lure, with the lure configured to be able to utilize both an in-line and an offset spinner, and being made from a single length of wire.
In one embodiment, the fishing lure includes a one-piece length of wire configured to have an uppermost loop for attachment of a fishing line, a first linear segment, a first bend, a second linear segment extending from the first bend and towards the uppermost loop so as to be closely adjacent and parallel to a lower portion of the first linear segment, the second linear segment terminating at a second bend, and a third linear segment extending from the second bend to a terminal loop. The second bend is configured to orient the third linear segment in a direction extending generally away from the first linear segment and the second linear segment. A hook is positioned on the first bend, and spinner is operatively associated with terminal loop for rotating relative to the terminal loop to provide an offset spinner. In other configurations, an additional spinner is located between the uppermost loop and the second bend and configured to rotate about the first linear segment.